1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for improving performance in shafts that are used in recreational equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods that provide enhanced tactile response in fishing rods.
2. The Relevant Technology
For thousands of years, mankind has used composite rods for dynamic and structural purposes, such as fishing, hiking, and other recreational endeavors, as well as for buildings, bridges, ships masts and such. Of course, the oldest materials were simply natural cellulosic composite, or wood. A few centuries ago, tubes such as fishing rods and barrels were engineered from long, narrow and thin sections of wood. In the case of fishing rods, sections of bamboo, usually split into long, narrow and thin trapezoids and then glued together in a hexagonal fashion were used to create a long, thin, lightweight, flexible, tapered hollow tube.
Such technology sufficed for centuries, until the mid-20th century, when fiberglass reinforced polymer matrix composites were invented. This led to the ability to create laminate sheets of “prepreg”, which were then rolled onto a tapered steel mold, or mandrel, along with the appropriate sheet of circumferentially oriented fibers to provide hoop strength to the tube as it oblated during flexure. These rolled sheets were then compressed, cured, and then removed from the mandrel to deliver a highly flexible hollow tapered tube.
In the last third of the 20th century, the fiberglass was replaced with carbon fiber, which although being more expensive, was much lighter, stiffer and stronger than fiberglass. Through the last few decades, carbon fibers of increasing modulus and strength have led to fishing rods that are incredibly light, stiff, and strong.
Fishing enthusiasts, some even compete professionally, have become more sophisticated and seek out high performance fishing rods that are more lightweight, stiffer, and stronger. Carbon fiber fishing rods (also frequently called graphite fishing rods) have become the top of the line in high performance fishing rods. However, fishing enthusiasts are consistently searching for the fishing rod that provides enhanced performance without sacrificing weight, stiffness, or strength.
Similarly, recreational enthusiasts are always seeking improvements in the items of equipment they use such as golf club shafts, hiking poles, arrows, ski poles and the like. It will also be appreciated that when using presently available equipment, there is always a desire to have equipment that performs better.
For illustrative purposes, the example of a fishing rod will be used to describe and demonstrate the application of the technology of the present disclosure, although the technology of the present disclosure is not limited to fishing rods, but may be extended to all composite tubular applications that benefit from its objectives, including but not limited to, other items of recreational equipment such as golf club shafts, hiking poles, arrows, ski poles and the like.
The principal quantitative metrics of rod or shaft performance are weight, strength (bending, compressive and hoop), and stiffness (longitudinal and torsional). The literature and patent arts also make a qualitative reference to vibration absorption, and “feel”, but do not tie this to any other specific metric or cause.
In recent decades, nickel-coated carbon fibers have been made commercially available. Nickel-coated carbon fibers have been used mainly to increase electrical conductivity of composites; however, nickel-coated carbon fibers have also been used in tubular structures for non-electrical properties.
In one instance, a rod-like product body, mainly including a metallic material, having a metallic plating layer and a resin layer has been disclosed. The metallic plating layer had a metallic luster on its surface and covered an exterior surface of the product body. The resin layer included a thermosetting resin and an adhesive component and was adhered to the surface of the metallic plating layer, permitting the metallic plating layer to be seen through the resin layer.
In another instance, hollow rods were formed with at least one inner ply of graphite fibers in a first thermoset resin matrix and at least one outer ply of nickel-coated graphite fibers in a second thermoset resin. An outermost protective ply was added to protect the integrity of the nickel-coated graphite fibers through finish grinding steps. The nickel-coated graphite fibers were implemented to impart increased impact strength to the final structure and serve to protect the inner graphite fiber layers by preventing crack propagation that would lead to failure of the composite. It was noted that the rods could be formed into suitable shapes for fishing rods, golf shafts, and arrow shafts.
Additionally, a golf club shaft with controllable feel and balance has been disclosed that uses a combination of fiber reinforced plastics and metal-coated fiber-reinforced plastics to obtain optimal characteristics for a particular player. A sheet-rolled or filament wound core was covered by a filament wound outer layer having at least one ply including metal-coated fibers. The fibers could be metal-coated with metals such as: nickel, titanium, platinum, zinc, copper, brass, tungsten, cobalt, gold or silver. The use of metal-coated fibers allowed the use of combinations of fiber reinforced plastic and metal-coated fibers in producing golf club shafts with optimum performance properties. For example, the use of metal-coated fibers allowed the addition of weight to the shaft without significantly influencing its longitudinal or torsional rigidity. Also, specific placement of the metal-coated fibers added weight to predetermined points in the shaft to shift the flex and balance points without varying the shaft's torsional properties and while providing the optimum flex for a given golf club design.
Heretofore, the issue of the quantitative sensitivity of a rod has not been broached in the art. With fishing (or other) rods in general, the issue of sensitivity is only qualitatively discussed; but methods to measure sensitivity, or improve upon sensitivity are only discussed in the industry in relative terms.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new system and method that measurably enhances performance of tubular composites used in recreational equipment. Such a system and methods are disclosed herein.